


CHANGING OF THE PAST BELIEFS

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya are working with a new female agent that is the second agent loaned to UNCLE from the GRU Introduction of Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin. Reposted and cleaned up thanks to Lisa. Nominee for the Fan Q Award 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

The nightmare

Napoleon Solo, UNCLE's CEA, sat up quickly, gun in his hand, as he heard screams of "Nyet" coming from the other room. It took him a moment to realize that his guest was having the same nightmare for the third night in a row.

He went into the guest bedroom and looked at this friend, partner, and _tovarisch_ , Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin.

After coming in late from a three-week mission, tired and in need of mutual release, they had consumed almost a bottle of liquor each, Scotch for Napoleon and Vodka for Illya, before they had stumbled each into a bedroom: Napoleon into his, and Illya into the guest room.

Above the blankets, there was only a messy crop of pale blond hair; the short, slightly built but well-muscled body under the blankets hid a mysterious but dangerous man who held his past and fears within himself.

Suddenly a voice cried out, " _Zhozefina , sestritsa , vy vsegda budete zhitʹ v moyeĭ dushe i serdtse. Nikto nikogda ne prinimayut moyu lyubovʹ k tebe v storonu i sognutʹ , chtoby ya ih pozhelaniya_ (Josephina, little sister, you will always live in my soul and heart. No one will ever take my love for you away and bend me to their wishes)."

Napoleon hesitated before deciding that Illya ought to be woken up from the nightmare that continued to haunt him. No one with a sense of self-survival would wake a sleeping agent by touching them. The result could be broken arm or worse, so he called his fiend's name a few times.

Finally, Illya opened one ice blue eye and gave Napoleon a stare meant to freeze others into silence. "You had better have an excellent reason for waking me, or I will use you for combat practice."

"Another nightmare, partner of mine," Solo offered as an excuse.

"Don't you have anything better to do than go prying into my sleeping life and eavesdropping on my dreams? It is just a bad dream. No harm, and private, let me go back to sleep," he stated firmly.

Although Illya often gave the impression that to reveal anything that bothered him was an admission weakness, Napoleon pressed on.

Over the last few years, they had developed a comfortable friendship, accepting each other's strengths and weakness, the best along with the worst. They guarded each other's secrets, insecurities, and lives.

"Look, I know you think that I am prying into your nightmare, but I am concerned. Now, are you going to tell me what it is about or do I harass you until you do?"

"Dream," Illya corrected.

Napoleon hated to do it but could only think of one way to get his friend to share his pain. In reality, the nightmare could give them away on an assignment if it was not controlled.

"Okay, _dream_ , but if we are out on assignment and you fall asleep at an inopportune time, this _dream_ could bring unwanted attention. Share it with me, and let me help you."

Illya's eyes lost the deep icy glare, which was replaced with grief and sadness. "The dreams will be over in a few days for this year. Let it drop."

"I am trying to help not pry. And what do you mean for this year? How long has this been going on?"

With a voice as cold as steel, and a deep blue glare that could freeze even on the hottest day, "In less than a week, the dream will stop, my sleep will return to normal, and you will be safe. Happy?" he hissed.

Napoleon couldn't decide if he should push Illya to discuss his nightmare, or let this pass. " _Tovarisch_. Confide in me, Trust me, please?"

"Fine," Illya found that in the past with a little bit of information Napoleon would consent to back down and leave him be, "It is just my memories of the day I could not save my family and little sister from being murdered by the Nazis. Now leave it be!"

"But you were what, nine?"

"And she was seven, I was her _bolʹshoĭ brat_ (older brother), enough said, I do not wish to speak of it again." The finality of the statement let Napoleon know nothing else would be said.

"I am here for you, _torarisch_ if you need me." He waited for a few minutes, then returned to his room when his friend closed his eyes while turning away.

The new agent

In the morning, a note from Illya stated he was walking to work and would meet him in their office before their appointment with Waverly. Just another way of letting Napoleon know that the conversation from last night would not be discussed again.

Later, at his desk in their shared office, the CEA was looking over an agent's file that was waiting for him when he arrived. He and Illya would be working with this agent on an assignment that the 'Old Man' had worked hard to get.

She was a new Section 2 female agent, and the second agent from the _Glavnoye Razvedyvatel' noye Upravlenie_ (GRU).

"Interesting girl; wonder who she is," Napoleon said to Illya. A harrumph was the blond agent's only response. "Maybe you will know her?" Again a harrumph.

"Okay, I know you are irritated about me pushing you last night, but could you at least express a little interest in who we are going to work with," he demanded in exasperation.

"I am not upset, but trying to complete the last four case reports that appeared suddenly on my desk since last night. I would like to get them done before a new assignment. Besides whomever it is, Waverly will fill us in."

"Don't you want to know if she is someone you know?"

"Really Napoleon, there are millions in Russia, and thousands in the GRU; I have been here for the last 3 years—who knows. Besides, soon we will meet her for ourselves. Excuse me now, I am trying to complete these reports," Illya's eyes now turned a steel blue which left no room for discussion.

"Listen to this," Solo pushed on as if he'd not heard the Russian's retort, "Fourth highest score ever at Cutter's school, remained to teach a class on self-defense and attack strategies with the use of knives and then she did a number of refresher classes for some other offices in Europe. She speaks 10 languages including various dialects, excels in self-defense, karate, judo, and explosives.

"Good at interrogation techniques and better at surviving them herself. Does need some help with personal interactions—must be a Russian thing," Napoleon stated glancing at his partner trying to get a rise from Illya, but the comments only earned him raised eyebrows.

"She has a PhD in Computer Science. Says here she can make them sing. Finally, it says she has a Photographic Memory. Of course, that is just an overview; sounds like you doesn't she—are all Russian this versatile?" Napoleon asked, earning him another raised eyebrow from his partner who went back to the reports, "All and only 24 years old—isn't that two years younger than you?"

"Please, I am trying to finish up your reports. Go away".

Before having an opportunity to respond, his phone rang. "Waverly would like to see you now," Lisa Rogers, the boss' secretary, informed the CEA.

"Illya and I are on our way."

"No Napoleon, he just wants to see you first," she clarified.

As he walked out of their office, he told his partner, "Give you a call when he's ready for you." He smiled at the Russian as he left the office.

Walking toward Waverly's office, Napoleon gave each woman he passed a once over and his most charming smile, which he hoped made them feel unique. Although known as a lady's man, most of the women of UNCLE looked forward to his attentions.

He ran into two of his favorite agents, Mark Slate and April Dancer. April was the first woman in Section 2 and her flamboyant partner an English transplant. After his own partner, he trusted them completely with his back.

"How about dinner at the Serra Mediterranean Bistro tonight? I'm buying. That way you can meet the new female agent."

Napoleon teased, "Illya will handle the Russian introduction to New York." Mark raised an eyebrow, "Mark and I'll make sure that she know that she's very welcome."

"You men, just don't trip over your tongues," April scowled, "Remember she has been taught to protect herself against the likes of you two." The two men grinned at her taunt.

"Sounds like a fun time before we leave for assignment tonight. Beside with the amazing amount of food Illya eats," Mark grinned, "A buffet will cost you less".

"See you guys there at 6:30, and you're right. I may be able to come through this dinner with my wallet intact."

"We'll see you then, mate," Mark tossed over his shoulder as April and he walked away.

Napoleon waved to Lisa as he examined himself in Waverly's outer office mirror before entering his boss' office. What he saw was a medium height man, brown eyes, dark hair with a slight lock of hair that continuously fell over his right eye, and a determined chin.

He had on his usual expensive suit, free from wrinkles and carefully tailored. This would compare to his partner who usually looked as if he had slept in his clothes. He straightened his French cuff links, even if they were explosive, and bushed his hair back into place with a flip of his hand. With a smile at Lisa, he entered the office.

Waverly was on the phone, so he took his usual place and glanced around the room. At the only window in UNCLE, which overlooked the UN building, he spotted a woman with her back to him.

She was 5'4", 34-22-34, petite, dressed in black slacks and turtleneck, covered by a ruby red suit jacket, and finished with low black boots.

Her hair hung loose down her back to her waist. The hair was the lightest strawberry blond he had ever seen; it was almost white. He couldn't wait until she turned so he could examine the rest of her.

"Oh Mr. Solo. I would like you to meet our new agent. Mr. Napoleon Solo this is Captain Lieutenant Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin of the Soviet Air Force and GRU."

As she turned, Napoleon looked at this woman who appeared not older than 18. He was surprised to see it could be his partner's twin, the same face, body shape, eyes, and mannerisms. Napoleon noticed that she wore her gun as the men did under her jacket and that by it position she was left-handed.

The eyes—they were Illya's large blue eyes, hiding a multitude of secrets, and terrors within the icy water of their color. What he saw kept his eyes glued to her: her beauty, unassuming but stunning with a figure that won't quit. The necklace she was holding onto quickly disappeared under her top.

"Jo, please Mr. Solo", walking to the agent chair with the quietness and swiftness of a cat and offering her hand. "Only the government refers to me by my military rank, and only when I am in a lab does anyone refer to me as Doctor."

"Welcome to UNCLE, Jo; call me Napoleon."

"Ah, I would like you and your partner to acquaint Miss Kuryakin with the site and her apartment. Briefing for your assignment will begin at 0900 tomorrow. Any questions?"

Both agents replied, "No Sir," and were on their way out the door when Waverly called to Solo to wait a moment.

"Mr. Solo, this may be a touchy situation. In addition, as I believe you know your partner best, I'll let you make this introduction. Neither knows that the other survived their childhood in Russia. The Communists hoped to destroy their family by keeping the two apart, now that has changed."

"My agreement with their government gives them freedom to work within UNCLE without interference. I have done my best to prevent either of them from being able to be recalled to the Soviet Union, as the legal department has made sure all loopholes are covered. I hope you can see to it, that they have some time to renew their family ties."

Napoleon gave a small smile; yes, his boss again gave him one of those assignments, which Waverly felt would build his character for when he took over Waverly's chair. "Yes sir, I'll attempt my best." He then left to face the Kuryakins' reunion.


	2. The reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises for all around

The reunion

On their way to his office, no one they passed said anything to Napoleon or Jo, but their questioning glances and whispering after the two moved on made her uncomfortable.

"Have I done something? Or is it the fact that I am Russian or maybe a woman?"

"No you didn't and it's not because you are Russian or even a woman agent. Seriously, give it a few minutes, and I think it'll all be explained. We've arrived," he said pointing to his door, "Just let me tell my partner you're here, and then I'll introduce you."

With that, he hurried into his office leaving Jo standing by the door.

"Illya the new agent will be here in a minute. Waverly wants us to show her around, show her the apartment and then supper. I'll tell you what, I'll finish the reports, and you can get to know her better seeing she's from Russia. Then we'll get dinner and get her settled".

"You do the reports? What is a matter with her? Not up to your standards? Or an old girlfriend?" Illya replied without looking up from the reports.

"Cute partner, Cute. Here I 'm just trying to give you a break on the paperwork, and you wound me with your view of my offer!"

While Illya was still working on the reports, he opened the office door and invited the new agent in. "May I introduce you to my partner, Captain Lieutenant Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin of the Soviet Navy and GRU."

"Really that is not funny; you know I hate when you introduce me like that," Illya hissed as he turned around to greet the agent.

"This, Illya, is Captain Lieutenant Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin of the Soviet Air Force and GRU."

Both agents stared at one another and spoke at the same time. " _Illyusha, bol'shoj brat_ (big brother)."

" _Josephina сестренка_ (little sister)."

As they faced each other, tears began to well up in Jo's eyes; Illya's eyes softened from an icy blue to a softer shade. Napoleon watched as his partner slowly rose from his chair and uncharacteristically embraced Jo, something he had never seen him do before. She melted into his arms as the two held one another.

"Guess I am not needed here. I will let you two talk for a while. We have supper reservations at 6:30, so I will be back at six. And I will finish these reports. If either of you needs anything, let me know." Napoleon stated as he backed out of the door although it seemed as neither of them heard him.

The two spoke to each other in their mother tongue. Illya led Jo to the couch touching her hair. "Mama's hair and face. I remember that day so well.

"We were out in the field that day just the two of us. You always followed me no matter where I went and believed that you could do whatever I did. I remember both of us running up to the burning farm, and the soldiers grabbing each one of us.

"We fought, bit, and kicked, but were unable to get away from the men. One group took you one way and me the other. We kept calling for each other, until you were taken around the corner of the building and then there was the shot. You no longer called—they told me that they killed you, and took me away." Illya held Jo close. "If only I had known."

Jo held onto Illya, "You also look like mama. I have missed you so. They told me that they shot you, and I was led away from the area. Why did they not want us to know the other was alive? Why?" Jo felt tears slowing flow down her face.

Brother and sister held each other tightly, neither wanting to lose again what had recently been found. However, neither could understand why they were kept apart.

As they talked for hours, they found that their lives had followed similar paths, but always alone. Multiple state-run orphanages, shuttled from one labor camp to another, then state run schools where each was found to have exceptional skills in the sciences and then attended special schools to refine those skills.

Each was then "sponsored by the GRU" and was sent to join the Navy for Illya and the Air Force for Jo. From there they were sent to other countries for PhDs in their respective fields. Finally, there was the order to join UNCLE as a Soviet representative.

"What I do not understand is why after all these years they are putting us together?"

The agents spoke in generalities about their lives, but they did not give each other the specific details. Both had the same types of experiences, including childhood deprivations, and knew that the other would be hurt by any personal revelation.

Attempting to discourage Jo from working in Section 2, Illya tried to explain that it was too dangerous. He did not want to lose what he had just found because of the dangers she would face as an agent.

He looked into her eyes with a penetrating glare, "Section 2 is not for you Josephina. The danger could cause your death. Few of us make it to retirement. Stay in the computer section, you will be safe.

"We not only have Thrush and the CIA to worry about but you need to be very careful with the KGB," Illya counseled. "More than once they have tried to return me home to have me executed as a traitor."

"And what about you, brother? Do you think I want you risking your life now that I have finally found you again? NO, I do not! Maybe you should leave Section 2 as well, and we both will be safe!"

Before long, the two were loudly arguing as to what was best for each other, each with their own feelings and desires for the future.

Outside the door, Mark was passing. After hearing the heated argument behind the door, he went in search for Napoleon, finally finding him in the cafeteria finishing the reports.

"Hey, mate, I think you should get back; I think WW3 is about to begin." Napoleon sighed and stood to return to his office worrying that he now had two stubborn Russians to deal with.

"Do not try to protect me Illya; I know what I have agreed to do for Mr. Waverly and why the GRU sent me." Her blue eyes became pools of ice, which was identical to her brother's, "I will do what I was assigned to do. Do you think that these years have been easy? I have faced many unpleasant consequences before." She yelled at him.

"Do not be unreasonable, Josephina. You do not understand how bad this can get," her brother coolly and dangerous responded. "I have been physically and physiologically abused, kidnapped, beaten, starved, frozen, whipped, and pumped full of drugs. My body shows the scars from this life that I chose. You do not want this type of life."

"But, 'this life' is okay for you, eh? Would you like to see my scars, Illya? Those you can see running across my back and other parts of my body. The ones you cannot see live deep within my heart. I will work as a Section 2 agent if that is where I am assigned. Like anyone in this business, I have learned to live with what I do, in my own way." Her anger over his unreasonable demands was getting the better of her.

As Napoleon and Mark entered the office, Illya coolly stated, "I forbid you as your brother to do this."

She swung around and glazed into his cool deep eyes, and laughed. "You are my brother, not my keeper. You lost the right to forbid me to do anything, years ago!" Then she turned away from him.

Napoleon and Mark, both who understood some Russian, looked from one agent to the other. Illya's eyes lost their cool blue icy glaze and showed sorrow that summed up all his childhood deprivations, despairs, and desperation. Tears welled in his eyes.

Jo turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. " _Posit mania bolʹshoi brat_ (forgive me big brother), _Yak lyublyu tebya_ (I love you, I did not mean it). I was just so angry that they have taken so much from others and us. I do not blame you for anything, but you must understand. I have to do this. It is essential that I am involved in making the world a better place, so that others like us will have a safe place to live."

"Well, this seems like a great time to welcome you to Section 2, Jo. Let's go before Section 3 decides that they must intervene in this debate or report it," Napoleon suggested, stepping between the siblings.

"What do you say about supper? Mark and April need to catch a midnight plane to Bonn so we'll eat first, then get Jo settled, and the briefing is at 0900 tomorrow. Everyone ready?" he directed with a bravado he didn't feel, and ushered the agents out of the building.

After picking up April and dropping both hers and Mark's suitcase by Napoleon's apartment, he drove to Serra Mediterranean Bistro Buffet. Illya was attempting to describe a buffet to his sister.

"You can get anything you want, as much as you want, and keep going back for more. There are a great number of different kinds of food and desserts."

"Besides, luv, that's the only way we can feed Illya when we go out," April teased the Russian.

Napoleon added, "Maria, the owner's wife, is trying to fatten him up, and telling us that we aren't feeding him correctly while insisting he has at least four servings to make up for our neglect."

"Hey, gov don't forget that she'll also be sending a dish home with him too," Mark joined in the good-natured kidding.

Giving them a hard look but with a flash of a grin, Illya declared, "You do know I am sitting right here as you insult me. That is what a buffet is for. Do not be concerned, there is plenty to eat."

Jo observed the banter between the agents. The smile on her brother's face showed that he was enjoying the teasing, and that he had made some friends among the UNCLE personnel, something she had yet to feel comfortable doing anywhere she had been assigned.

After dinner, during which Illya acted as if he had not eaten in weeks, Napoleon drove the group to his apartment so that April and Mark could get their suitcases and head for the airport.

As she slowly entered Napoleon's apartment, she stopped to glance at the furniture, and items in the main room. Noticing her wide-eyed expression, Solo explained, "It has taken me 5 years to get it this way. Like it?"

"Yes, very beautiful. How many share this apartment?" she asked.

He smiled, "The first question your brother asked also."

Illya explained the one flat, one person idea to her, how shower and baths were hers alone, that the grocery store did not use rationing coupons, and other items that she was likely to run into in the next few weeks.

"This country will take a lot of getting used to. And my apartment?"

The four agents escorted Jo to her apartment two floors down. "Remember Jo, UNCLE apartments have only a few items in them. You can decorate it however you want. If you would like, I would be glad to give you a hand. You will have to see my apartment—all country garden design," April offered.

"Sorry, I get carried away, but would love to help if you want some. I just finished helping Mark with his." Before leaving, April gave Jo a bath set, as she figured that the apartment wasn't supplied for a female agent's needs.

After everyone left, Jo walked around the apartment. It contained a kitchen with a table and two chairs, bedroom with bed and dresser, and living room with a couch, chair, and end table. Although small, the bathroom had a shower and bath. Mismatched dishes and silverware were available; also, some towels, blankets and sheets were supplied. She lay on the couch.

Since she was seven, she hadn't had anything that was actually hers. The apartment was hers, a place where she could disappear into her private world, her own space. The rest of the night was spent unpacking the small quantity of personal belongings she owned, and wandering through her own apartment.

It was after 5 a.m. when she fell asleep holding onto the necklace Napoleon had seen her hide in Waverly's office. At seven Napoleon and Illya (who lived two floors below) were knocking on her door to go to headquarters where they would complete the paperwork and get the equipment that all UNCLE agents carry.


	3. The assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they work together?

The assignment

When entering the Waverly's office, Napoleon and Illya took their regular seats while Jo sat between them waiting for Waverly to complete his ritual. Concentrating on the pipe, he slowly filled the bowl, tampering the tobacco down firmly, lighting a match and then slowly taking the first puff.

"Miss Kuryakin, you have three qualities that are needed in this assignment: you are a well-trained female agent, you speak and sing in ten languages or so, and you can retrieve information from the mainframe while introducing a virus into the system. I believe it's of your own design that we'll be using in this assignment, a first of its kind. Are we such it will be successful?"

"All the tests have shown promise, and I believe it will do what it is design to do on a limited basis. There will need to be a lot more work on it to make it usable on a wide scale."

"However before we begin, and I'll only ask this question once. Can you work together and remember that the mission comes before everything else—Miss and Mr. Kuryakin, Mr. Solo?" All the agents understood what he was asking, and all three responded, "Yes sir."

"Good, I don't feel that the question will need to be addressed again."

"What's the assignment sir?" Napoleon asked.

Waverly continued, "THRUSH is running the Yellow Bird Nightclub, whose entertainer is known for singing in many difference languages for the customers. Their singer became sick last week, and Miss Kuryakin has been hired to replace her. We've noticed quite a number higher-level THRUSH members entering but none exiting.

"On the other hand, there a substantial number of people leaving the club that we didn't see enter. We do know that they have an extensive computer mainframe on site, and a complete lab setup in the basement. Agent Waters was able to get us this information before his body was found in an alley recently. THRUSH is aware of our interest in the club, so be careful.

"Your assignment is to find out who some of these new people coming out are and if they are the same as the agents going in; get Miss Kuryakin safety to the mainframe to implant a virus that will infiltrate the system without THRUSH becoming aware of it until it has spread; and get all the information possible from the lab before destroying both the computer and lab. You have two days before something is to happen, according to our sources."

"Any ideas as to how you would like us to achieve this sir?" the CEA asked.

"Mr. Solo. I believe the three of you are well trained, and I'm sure that you can work this out. Just remember that I don't want extra property damage from your activities."

Napoleon rolled his eyes and grinned at his partner who enjoyed blowing up things and after the last assignment was being reminded that innocents' property must be protected too.

"Yes sir, we'll keep you updated."

After selecting a few dresses and accessories needed for the assignment, Jo and the two men went to their office to discuss plans for the assignment. "Good thing we've some time to achieve this; I hate jobs that are rushed," Napoleon declared sarcastically when they had arrived in their office. "Two whole days."

The agents settled on the final arrangement, including a few other Section 2 and 3 agents needed for that evening's part of the plan.

The First Night

Jo arrived at the club and was directed to the manager's office.

"Hello Miss Nicholas, glad to have you here. We're pleased you could come on such short notice as our singer became ill, and we needed someone immediately. I understand that you sing in various languages as requested by customers and include the audience in your performance."

"Yes, Mr. Simmons. I enjoy walking around the audience while singing and listening for those who can sing well. Usually then I ask two or three people from the audience to sing with me in their native languages," Jo replied, smiling at the man for added effect.

After the interview, Jo was directed to her dressing room and began to get ready for the evening. Although she had worked as a singer during other assignments, this was different.

Her brother and her new boss would be in the audience. What would they think of her? Holding onto her necklace before placing it under her dress top, she made a silent plea for success.

Disguised with darkened hair, a dark beard, walking with a limp and cane, Illya arrived shortly after the club opened for the evening. He took a table by the far wall so that he could watch those leaving the club while still keeping an eye on the stairs to the basement.

His camera hidden, he could easily take pictures as needed. The black outfit he wore allowed him to blend into the shaded room. An iced vodka sat in front of him while he avoided all conversation and gave the impression that no one should disturb him.

Shortly afterwards Napoleon and the group of three other UNCLE agents arrived. The reservation had been made under another Section 2 agent, Jason's name, and when the hostess looked up seeing Napoleon in the group, she signaled for the THRUSH bouncer to come to the front desk.

"What do you guys want here?" he demanded with his hand under his coat.

"We are out celebrating our friend Jason's birthday. Is there a problem? You won't refuse to seat us will you? I mean there is a law that forbids discrimination. I'd hate to report this club to the city," Napoleon replied with his most disarming smile.

"Fine! Seat them at one of the middle tables," the bouncer instructed the hostess.

"Remember Solo, we'll be watching you. Don't get any ideas." As the agents were seated, they watched the bouncer on the phone. Soon three other THRUSH agents arrived at the front desk to watch them.

So far, the plan was successful; the THRUSH agents would be kept occupied watching Napoleon and his group, which would give Illya the time to search the lower floors of the building. In addition, it put the UNCLE agents in a good position to keep an eye on the singer.

The lights were lowered, and the DJ started his introduction.

"Tonight we are pleased to introduce a new singer to our club. Miss Josephina Nicholas is an international signer. She speaks at least 10 languages and will be entertaining us with songs from many countries in their language. When you entered tonight, you were asked for songs in the language of your country. Miss Nicholas will attempt to honor as many request as possible. Please welcome Miss Nicholas." As the audience clapped in welcome, Jo entered the spotlight.

When Jo appeared on stage, Napoleon stared open mouth. She was dressed in a body tight black long dress from neck to feet that emphasized each curve of her body. He knew she was carrying a gun and knife but couldn't see where they could possibly be hidden.

Her hair was piled on her head with onyx jewels throughout. A simple onyx necklace, bracelet, and earrings highlighted the outfit. _My god, I thought she was beautiful when I met her, but now she's nothing less than gorgeous_ , Napoleon thought.

"Hey Solo", Jason teased, "Close your mouth before your chin hits the table. Going to make a play for her with your charm?"

None of the other UNCLE agents had met Illya's sister, yet this didn't seem like the right place to inform them, especially since he didn't know how they felt about it becoming common knowledge.

He brought his thoughts back to the assignment, "Guys we're here to give Illya time to snoop. Besides, you never know whose sister you might be talking about."

The agents couldn't believe that Napoleon Solo actually cared about whose sister she might be; he never had before. The men laughed and settled back to enjoy the show.

As the spotlight followed her, she started to sing, moving around the room, starting near Illya's table. This way as soon as she moved on, he'd be able to slip away without being seen.

As soon as she passed his table, Napoleon and his men began to give the THRUSH agents reasons to watch them closer in the darkened room, taking their attention from the area where Illya was located.

Illya silently left his table and headed for the basement of the building. Although there were some guards on duty, there were only a few as most were upstairs watching his partner and the other UNCLE agents. Quietly he approached the room where the mainframe was stored, ducking only once at the sound of approaching men.

"Boy, I can't believe Solo would actually show up here. Can't wait for them to try to leave. The guys upstairs will put a stop to that," one of the guards chuckled.

Illya quickly picked the lock on the computer room and took pictures of the set up for Jo.

After finishing there, he searched for the labs. A door at the end of the hall caught his attention. One guard was stationed there. As he attempted to think of a way to distract the guy, another guard approached.

"Hey, boss wants us upstairs, seems they're getting more worried about what Solo is up to." Both guards headed upstairs.

Illya released the door to the sub-basement and slipped down the stairs. He was able to take in the general layout and where the files were located. Just as quickly, he returned to the nightclub looking as if he had just returned from a trip to the bathroom.

Seeing Illya return, Jo continued to move around the floor and returned to Illya's side of the room.

During intermission, Jo spoke to members of the audience. Stopping at Illya's table to say hello as an excuse to get any information that he felt Napoleon needed immediately, she then continued visiting other tables.

Finally, she reached the UNCLE table. Solo made some advances toward her then gave her a small kiss.

"They are setting up an ambush when you leave," she whispered in his ear as she pushed away from him.

Napoleon smiled at her and offered her a seat. "Sorry, I need to visit with others in the audience," she said, and turned away from his table.

After intermission Jo sang again, this time inviting a few from the audience who could sing to join her from their tables. After inviting two others to sing with her, she stopped by Illya's table inviting him to sing a love song in Russian with her.

Illya knew that he was in for teasing from Solo but after giving Jo an irritating look, his strong baritone voice joined her gentle voice.

The agents at Solo's table were surprised. Although they knew Illya sang and played many instruments, they were taken aback at the sound the two were creating. Soon afterward, Illya left the nightclub.

As Napoleon and his table began to leave, they were met at the door by the group of THRUSH agents who had been watching them. Napoleon carefully showed his gun.

"We don't want to make a scene here do we," he suggested as the other UNCLE agents showed their guns. The THRUSH group moved back, and the UNCLE agents left without incident.

After the club had closed for the evening, Jo arrived at UNCLE to meet with Napoleon and Illya and to go over the pictures taken that night.

"Did you have to include me in your song," Illya demanded angrily.

"Dear brother, it has been since I was seven that you sang to me when I was frightened. _U vas yestʹgolosangela_.(You have the voice of an angel.) It always calmed me when something was wrong," she smiled at him. Napoleon laughed, as he understood what she had said. "Besides, you have many talents you hide from your friends."

Final plans were to be completed at headquarters at 10 a.m. that morning. Many of the THRUSH agents who had entered the club that night were not seen exiting. However, as Jo looked over the pictures, she noticed some similarities between pictures.

"I'm going to stay a while, and go over these more carefully," she explained to the men as they were leaving. "Do you mind if I use your office floor as my office is not set up yet." Napoleon assured her that it was fine and both men left for the night.

At 10:00 the next morning Kuryakin and Solo met Waverly at their office as all the material was still there. As the door opened, the agents and Waverly were surprised to see separate piles of pictures with circled areas spread across the floor and in the middle of the pictures, Jo was sleeping.

"Miss Kuryakin," Mr. Waverly demanded, "We do have sleep areas for our agents who stay the night. This isn't an acceptable alternative."

She jerked awake with her gun in her hand. After seeing the group before her, she blushed and replaced her gun in its holster.

"Sorry, just closed my eyes for a second."

Accepting Napoleon's hand, she rose from the floor and pointed.

"I think I found it. If you look at the pictures, you will see that there are small similarities between them. An ear shape, smile, or other facial points. I believe these are the same agents with some sort of non-surgical changes. The THRUSH agents are not missing; they are changed somehow." The men examined the changes and agreed.

"Gentlemen, Miss Kuryakin. We must stop this now. Tonight I expect this assignment to be completed, and all data returned to our R&D department for study. Miss Kuryakin, I suggest you go home and get some sleep. I expect all my agents to be at the top of their game, no exceptions."


	4. Second night

Second night

The second night's show went well after which she met the men at her apartment to change and check all the necessary equipment for the night part of the job. All three were dressed in black including a stocking cap to hide the Kuryakins' light hair. Illya attempted once again to convince Jo not to accompany them to the club.

"Josephina, you did your part, just give me the computer code, and I will install it."

"Look, it's not going to happen. It is my code, and I need to be there if something goes wrong. Stop trying to protect me. I am a big girl now, and can do it. Can you not do something Napoleon to get him to understand why I need to do this," Jo stated with an icy chill towards the other two agents.

"Sorry, I agree with her Illya. It's her program, and she's the one who has to make it work," Napoleon told his partner, though he knew he wasn't happy about it.

"Fine, but you better just do the program. We will handle the explosive in the building", Illya shot back in a tone that was equally as icy as hers was. He picked up his backpack loaded with explosives and led the way out the door.

When they arrived at the club, Illya quickly picked the lock to the outside door. Napoleon started into the basement while Illya directed his sister to the computer room. Within seconds, he also opened that door.

"Just get the program in, and place the explosives in this room exactly where I told you. We will get the rest of the place wired and meet you here," he instructed.

She was still angry about his attempt to exclude her and reminded him, "I was there for the briefing, and I do know what my job is. Thank you."

He shrugged and left to join Napoleon downstairs. As he met up with him, Illya complained, "This is too easy. Where are the guards or alarms? It shouldn't be this simple."

Napoleon grinned at this partner, "You just don't feel right if you haven't fought you way in and out. Come on, let's find the records, finish placing these charges, get Jo, and get out of here."

Both agents searched for the records of what had been done at the site, who was involved, and any other information that was available.

Illya collected samples of fluids in the basement while Napoleon grabbed all the computer tapes that he could find. After assuring themselves that they had everything that was there, they started to set the charges.

"Let's split up. We can complete the job faster, and get out. We can meet by the computer room when we're finish and that way if she needs any help, we will be available." With that, each partner took a section of the basement setting up the charges.

In the meantime, while the others were downstairs, the mainframe password took a little longer than Jo thought it should have to open the security channels, but finally she began to upload the program. While inserting the code, she also worked on other parts of the mainframe itself to ensure the complete destruction of Thrush's database.

Problems began to develop, and she wished she could ask for some help from her brother whose computer knowledge was not as good as hers but was still excellent, but knew he was busy in the basement with the explosives. Suddenly, he appeared at the door.

"Napoleon is finishing up downstairs. So I thought I would see if you needed a hand."

"Thanks. I need someone to turn dials as I am inserting this program. It will go much faster," she instructed. "Illya, I sorry about before. I just…."

"Me too. Let's get this finished and get out of here so we can blow this place."

Napoleon arrived about 5 minutes later. As he glanced around the corner, there were no guards in sight, so he continued to the computer room. When he looked into the room via the small window in the metal door, he smiled at the two Russians with their heads together, speaking quickly in their native tongue, as Jo explained to Illya what needed to be done.

 _Two of a kind with the scientific knowledge that would be the envy of most but both equally as lethal_ he thought. Opening the door, he whispered, "Shake a leg, you two. I'd like to be home before breakfast."

Jo looked at Illya questionably, "Why does he want us to shake a leg?"

"Just an American saying. It means hurry up," he explained rolling his eyes towards his partner, "You will have to get used to them. He seems to have hundreds." To Solo, he added, "Just watch the hall for us; we will be done in what five minutes or so?" Shaking her head, she agreed.

Just as they were finished, Napoleon stuck his head back into the room, "Hide, there is flock of birdies on the way. I'll try to draw them off."

Both Kuryakins took cover behind the mainframe. They heard the group as they passed the computer room door with one of the guards stating he saw something move down the hall. When it was quiet, they finished up quickly, then quickly made their way toward the door.

As they reached it, the door burst open and four THRUSH guards rushed in with their rifles aimed at the Kuryakins' heads. Behind them came Simmons.

"Well, well what do we have here? Mr. Kuryakin, I've been waiting to meet you again to repay you for the results of our last meeting. And you Miss Nicholas, if that is your name, what are you doing here. Don't tell me that you're an UNCLE agent too?"

Neither agent answered him. He waved them out the door and as they passed the first set of guards, both were hit on the head with the rifle butts.

"Take them downstairs, I want to get some answers," Simmons commanded as he followed the unconscious agents.

Napoleon was coming back towards the room when he heard the commotion and was too late to help his partners. With the guns pointed at their head and the number of THRUSH present, he needed to come up with a plan to get them out.

He would need to create a distraction as they were removed from the room but when both agents were knocked unconscious that eliminated that solution.

Back-up sounded like the best plan, and he placed a call into HQ to arrange it. When he called in, Mark and April had just returned from assignment, and he directed them to come out right away.

As Illya regained consciousness, he tried to determine where they had been taken. As he shook his head, a blinding pain flashed behind his eyes. He wouldn't be trying that for a while again. At the same time, Jo became conscious. She also learned that shaking her head resulted in a painful experience.

"Come on now both of you, I know that you are just buying time. Open your eyes," the THRUSH leader demanded as he backhanded them across their faces to make sure he had their attention.

Both looked around and saw that they were tied to armed chairs. Not only were their wrists tied, their feet were bound, and a rope circled their chests.

"Guess they want us to stay awhile. You did mention that they were the bad guys. But you didn't mention that they were also stupid," Jo quipped to Illya. This earned her another slap.

"Josephina, you misunderstood me. I told you that they had a poor sense of humor and that they were overbearing and brutes. Brains don't enter into it," Illya corrected her and earning another backhanded slap also.

"Oh I see your wit hasn't changed Mr. Kuryakin, and you're just as bad Miss Nicholas. I want some answers. One: where is Solo? Two: what were your orders, Three: what did you do in the computer room. If you don't mind my dear, what is your real name?" he asked as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

Both agents glared at him without answering. "Don't antagonize me. You'll have one more chance to give me what I want to know, and then we'll become more aggressive with the questioning. Mr. Kuryakin, perhaps you would like to see your partner not suffer, I'll let her go if you give me what I want."

"And Illya?" she inquired.

"Sorry, he has other things to answer for."

"Guess we are in this together then. I do not care for your deal Simmons. How about you let both of us go, and we don't kill you," she suggested.

"Answer me," the THRUSH leader spit out at them backhanding the agents again. When neither agent gave him an answer, he looked at his men and instructed, "Don't kill them, but give them a lesson that I mean what I say."

His men took enormous pleasure in making the two agents understand what their boss wanted. Illya as usual received far more punishment than anyone else did. Both agents were silently glad to see Simmons call a stop to the "lesson."

"I want answers. We found your two explosives that you placed under the mainframe. What else have you been up too?" As one of the guards came toward Illya, suddenly Simmons pulled out a gun and placed it by Jo's head.

"Mr. Kuryakin, you'll answer my questions or I'll put a bullet into your friend's head." At the same time, abruptly there were sounds of explosions and footsteps racing down the hall.

Illya yelled, "Now!"

Jo tipped her chair toward her guard and knocked him off his stance, but not before she felt the sting of a bullet hitting her shoulder. Illya tipped his chair toward the guard on his left, knocking him backward.

Napoleon and his team rushed the door and put down the remaining THRUSH agents. April and Mark quickly untied their bound counterparts.

"How are you guys doing?" Napoleon asked.

"Fine," the two answered, Jo not mentioning the injury that she had received.

When Jo was released, she grabbed the two explosive devices that had been removed from the computer room and ran that way. Illya followed, replacing the devices then the two hurried to join the other agents leaving the building.

The UNCLE agents rushing out of the building ran into a group of THRUSH reinforcement agents. As Illya pressed the button on his watch to set off the explosives, he felt a bullet entering his thigh.

The implosion brought the building down, destroying, and burying the labs and computer but leaving the buildings on both sides standing without damage. With the implosion, the additional THRUSH agents began to retreat into their waiting cars.

As the gunplay stopped, Napoleon turned to look at the two Kuryakins. Both looked pale and shaky. "What the …" he stated as they collapsed on the sidewalk.

"Yea, you are fine. Just like normal. Now I have two Kuryakins who are always fine." With a wave, Napoleon had April call for Medical as he checked on his two downed friends.

Napoleon sat between the two in medical waiting for his partners to be conscious. Both had returned from surgery and were just coming around. Illya gave Napoleon one of his rare grins.

"Fine, right. When were you going to tell me that you were hit? Now she's as bad as you," he angrily stated, pointing to Jo who was still out. "I'm going to be waiting for both of you two to come back around a lot in the future, I have a feeling."

"What wrong with Josephina?" Illya began to get up when his partner pushed him back down.

"Doc said you need to stay in bed for the night, stay there and you can leave tomorrow. She was hit in the shoulder. The bullet has been removed, but it broke a bone. They're just waiting for her to come around. A few days and she'll be okay." As if in response, she began to moan a little.

After a few Russian expletives because of the pain, she looked over at Napoleon and Illya, "Hi you two. Did we get the bad guys?'

"Miss Kuryakin, the next time you're shot, I expect you to inform your superior," Napoleon demanded.

"Why, I was okay and finished the job before I passed out," she gave him the Kuryakin grin, "When do I get out of here? I feel fine." To prove the point she started to sit up but with a loud moan, she fell back on the bed, "Well maybe a little sore."

"The two of you are going to drive me crazy," Napoleon sighed. "Illya, I'll be in tomorrow morning to take you home. Jo, the doc said two days for you. We'll pick you up and take you home. Waverly will be here in a few minutes to verbally debrief us. We'll talk later about who gets to do the written report."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it over, what's next

Epilogue

Jo lay back on her UNCLE-supplied couch after being released from medical. She had not waited for Napoleon or Illya to pick her up. Instead, she left and went home herself.

Home, it was a new word to her. Maybe she would take April up on her offer to help decorate the apartment. After all, this was her home — hers.

She was twenty-five years old today and was starting of a new life. A cup of tea with strawberry jam sat next to her to help her relax and think.

A knock on the door pulled her attention back into focus.

"Come on Josephina, I know you are in there. You were supposed to wait for Napoleon and I." She slowly rose and let them in.

"I go by Jo now," she informed her brother.

"If that is what you wish. Why did you leave without us? Partners take care of each other including taking them home from medical."

"I did not want to bother you. Thank you for worrying but I can take care of myself," She just did not understand everything that UNCLE partners considered normal. "By the way, did anyone find my necklace?"

"Oh sorry, medical asked me to hold it for you. Forgot to give it back." Napoleon pulled out the necklace and handed it to her. It was a gold and silver cross with a small gem of Lapis Lazuli, a Russian semi-gem of sky blue color, in each corner.

Illya noticed it as it was passed over. "Babushka's?" he asked.

He held it in his hands for a while bringing back memories of his life as a young child.

He pulled out his medallion and showed it to her, a remembrance of their father. Seeing the medallion, she smiled as memories of her strong father flashed though her mind. "Seems like we both have something to hold on to from our family."

Another knock on the door pulled the brother and sister back into the present.

Mark and April came in with food and gifts. "Happy Birthday luv," the two yelled, "We brought the fixing for the party

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" she questioned.

"It's your birthday right. We always celebrate important days when we are together. It's just supper, a few gifts, some alcohol, and cake," Napoleon explained.

The five agents ate and shared a few hours without worrying that someone would be shooting at them or trying to do any other damage just enjoying one another company. After the cake had been eaten, April poured some alcohol for all of them.

"To friends, families, partners, trust, and tomorrow," Mark offered as a toast.

Jo looked at the four agents in her home with their easy interaction, joking, teasing, and caring-friendship.

 _Something I will need to think about_ she thought, _can I accept these new relationships, something I never had before, something to think about._ She was sure that she would have help from these new "friends."

With a smile, she lifted her glass in an answering toast, " _Nostrovia!"_


End file.
